1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backrest structure and, more particularly, to a portable backrest structure for ready mounting on, and ready removal from, a piece of seating furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different backrest structures have been proposed in the art for increasing the comfort of a seated occupant. For example, see my U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,791; No. 5,649,739; and No. 6,435,615. As advantageous as these backrest structure are in reliably supporting the occupant, they are either permanently installed within a piece of furniture to render them non-portable, or if portable, they shift undesirably during use.